Destiny's A Witch Version 2
by chosenfire28
Summary: Answer to CharmedSlayer's challenge. Prudence Halliwell was kidnapped and brought back to the past and given a new life, as Buffy Summers. BuffyAngel version


Destiny's a Witch  
By: chosenfire  
Spoilers: BtVS- Season 2 and 3, Charmed- Season 7 and 6  
Disclaimer: I do not own Buffy or Charmed and am not making any money off them. I just play with Chris and Spike for fun.

The Future Halliwell Challenge by CharmedSlayer

This is a Buffy/ Angel / Charmed Crossover.

In Season 7 of Charmed, Phoebe saw her little girl and Utopia. The story must make Buffy Phoebe's daughter from the future. Somehow, in the future Little Prudence, Phoebe's name for Buffy, was taken from her mother by demons and brought back into the past.  
She was placed into the care of Joyce and Hank Summers, and was found out to be the slayer. Buffy's life goes on in the usual Buffy timeline, she becomes and Slayer and moves to Sunnydale.  
The crossover must happen in the Summer that Buffy goes to L.A at the end of Season 2 and the Start of Season 3.  
Must have:  
1) a Buffy/ Angel pairing OR a Buffy/ Spike pairing  
2) Buffy must somehow develop the power to shimmer, have premonitions, levitate and blow and freeze things  
3) Buffy's father must be a demon, so it can be either a Returned Drake, Cole or maybe make Dex a demon.. whatever you want  
4) Buffy is still the slayer, it was her destiny to be that all along  
5) The Charmed Ones must try to vanquish Angel/ or Spike, thinking he's evil  
6) Dawn is must not be in the fic, because she is not Buffy's sister in this Universe.

AN: Okay so the first version is Buffy/Spike and becuase of popular demand this will be the Buffy/Angel version. This one will be more of a challenge for me and I hope you guys enjoy it.

**Chapter 1 Lost**

"Mommy." four year old Prudence Elizabeth Halliwell tugged on her mothers shirt big green eyes pleading.

"What honey?" Phoebe scooped her little girl into her arms her smile warm and loving. Phoebe loved her family, her sisters, her nephews, but this little girl was the most important thing in the world to her.

Little Prue bit her bottom lip wondering how to say this, she didn't tattle but Wyatt had done something bad. She started babbling "Wy was watching me and I said I wanted a pony cause I saw one on TV and then he orbed a pony in front of me and I liked it but we're not spose to use magic for personal gain and Wy got in trouble with Aunt Piper and its all my fault."

Prue stopped and took a deep breath looking up at her mother nervously. "Honey." Phoebe tried to be stern but her face broke and she smiled "It's okay, did you tell Piper."

Prue nodded solemnly.

"See then," Phoebe grinned "everything is fine."

Prue breathed a sigh of relief then wiggled her way out of her mom's arms "Is it okay if I go play with Wy and Chris?"

"Okay," Phoebe nodded "But don't shimmer out of the Manor again."

Prue grinned and shimmered out of the room she shared with her mother.

Phoebe had gotten a place of her own and when Cole had been resurrected they had gotten married, in a church of course. A year later Prue was born and they had been blissfully happy. She had still vanquished demons with her sisters and Cole still had his powers but they had worked hard on their family.

When Prue was three and they had gone over to the Manor for a family dinner there had been an attack on the manor and Cole had been killed protecting Chris while Wyatt had orbed Prue to Magic School.

After that a broken hearted Phoebe had moved back into the Manor and her sisters and Leo had made time to comfort her. Despite the fact that Piper was running the club and raising two magical children, Leo was once again in charge of Magic School and handling his restored duties as an Elder, and Paige was a full time whitelighter and wife to another whitelighter Kyle Brody.

They were a very close family and Phoebe was thankful for that.

"She's the one." the demon whispered looking at the reflection off the dark haired child in the water.

Barbas rolled his eyes "She's the child of a Charmed one, you can't really be that stupid?"

"Do you fear them?"

Barbas smirked "I'm just tired of getting vanquished is all, its wearisome." He looked at the Charmed kid "Cute kid." he muttered then grinned "Looks a bit like Balthazar." He had finally gotten his revenge on the Charmed Ones by killing the middle sister's demonic husband.

"Get the child." the demon ordered.

"As you wish." Barbas bowed mockingly and flamed out to get some back-up. It would be suicide to take on them on his own.

"Dinner's in an hour." Piper told the children sticking her head into the annex where Wyatt, Chris, and Prue were playing.

"Kay mom." seven year old Wyatt offered his Mom a dimpled smile and Chris snorted "Suck-up." Prue laughed and Piper grinned and told her oldest son "Can you orb Up There and get your father?" Wyatt grinned and stood up and orbed out of the Manor and too Elder land.

Piper gave the other two kids a smile and went back to the kitchen to finish up the meal. Chris rolled his eyes at his cousin and she grinned. They were only a year a part and were close.

Prue shimmered the old bear to her and Chris smiled orbing it back to him. This was how the Halliwell children played.

Chris's eyes went big as he saw a group of demons orb into the manner behind her and he flung himself at Prue as a Darklighter's arrow sped his way. "Mom." he yelled using his telekinesis to throw one of the demon's away from them.

Piper rushed into the room and threw her hands out blowing up three at once.

Prue clung to Chris's arm and that's when the vision hit her:

_Piper grunted as an arrow hit her from behind and feel to the floor. Chris looked in horror and ran to his mother's side only to be caught by an arrow in the arm and go down the poison already starting to work._

_A man dressed all in black with crazy hair walked up to Prue a cruel smile on his face "Now if you had just come quietly then this wouldn't have had to happened."_

_"Barbas." a voice yelled and Prue looked up to see her mom running towards her panic in her eyes. She was unable to scream a warning as a demon grabbed her from behind and pressed an athame to her throat._

_Barbas laughed "I always wanted to kill the Charmed Ones."_

The vision ended and in slow motion Prue watched as Piper ran into the room, it was happening all over again.

Prue threw out her hand and the panel by Piper blew up causing the witch to duck as an arrow flew by her. Prue wrenched herself from Chris and approached the nearest demon her voice scared but determined "It's me you want, leave them alone."

"You heard her boys." the demon she had saw in the vision appeared, Barbas "Grab her and lets go."

On that day Prudence Elizabeth Halliwell was kidnapped from her home and the demon that had ordered it all had her powers blocked and sent back in time so that she couldn't do the damage he saw in the future.

What he didn't know that Prue, even without her powers, could do far more damage to the forces of evil now then she would have in her time.

Her name was now Buffy Anne Summers and she had a new destiny, as a Vampire Slayer, as the greatest to ever live.


End file.
